Better Left Forgotten
by TheRymingFox
Summary: Callana's life starts falling downhill when her mom starts with the drugs. Now she gets sent to La Push to live with her Aunt, where she meets a certain fiery werewolf. Will he help her through what she is going through? What happens when she gets kidnap?


**AN: **Welcome to my first fanfic! I've been trying to write this on paper. It's not working to well. It seems I only get ideas typing it up nowadays. Anywho, I hope you like this. It'll be good, I promise. I dunno where I'm going with it though. I want at least three reviews to tell me I should continue. If I don't, then I'll make it a one-shot. So if you want it to continue, please give me a review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own my characters, the plot and whatever else I come up with. Most of the restuarants will be made by me.

* * *

><p><strong>Better Left Forgotten<strong>

_Chapter 1_

I wiped tears off my face as I looked out of the plane's window. I was being sent to live at my Aunt's in La Push. Freaking La Push. It was so much different then Flordia. Flordia, it always had sun. There was never a day when it didn't have sun. Sometimes it rained, but it was only a sprinkle if it did. Nothing big ever happened, except hurricanes, but ever since I lived there I never had one. I was used to the sun. To the humidity. Now I have to get used to rain, and no freaking sun what so ever…

You see, my mom got caught with drugs. She wasn't always a bad mom. She got really bad when dad died. That's when she went downhill. She began to do drugs so that she can keep her mind off of it. She would stay out late, not coming home until after three. Then, when she was home, all she did was yell at me and beat me half to death. There was times when she didn't act like a drug addict. But those were rare times. Times that I missed dearly. Times I wished I could go back too.

The plane jerked and we came to a standstill. I blinked, looking outside of the window again. I was so absorbed into my thoughts that I didn't know we were already in La Push. "La Push!" The guy with the clipboard called, standing in the front of the plane. I grabbed my duffel bag and walked up to the front. He tapped his pen onto the board and scanned down it. He looked at me again, "Name please," He instructed.

I cleared my throat before answering, "Callana Lanney."

He skimmed through the list and nodded when he spotted my name, "Callana. Your bag is out there waiting for you. Have a nice day," He smiled, showing a front row of teeth.

I gave him a fake smile, "You too," I murmured, walking off the plane. I walked over to my bags and picked it up, nodding to the guy who was setting them out. I walked over to the waiting bench and sat down, getting out some smilies. Hey, I was hungry. And they were the first thing I grabbed before I was hauled outta my own home. I dug into the bag and popped a handful into my mouth. I let my feet dangle, and sighed. I wondered how life would be like here. Would it be different? Well, of 'course it will be different. It's a way different place. How will the people be here? Will I blend in? Will I stand out? That's always the trouble I had. I always wanted to blend in, instead of blending out. I had trouble making friends.

Suddenly a red jeep pulled up beside me, parking. A girl with long black hair and a scar across her lip popped out. She looked vaguely familiar. Like, I saw her before, "Calli?" She asked me in a small voice.

I froze in place when I heard the voice. It can't be. When I saw my Aunt she didn't have a scar across her lip, "Aunt Emily?" I asked in a stuttered voice. I was nervous. So nervous. I didn't like moving. I didn't like change. I know change happens every day, but I just didn't like it.

"Calli. I'm so glad I found you," She breathed a sigh of relief. She got out of the jeep and walked over to me, giving me a hug. I stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before finally returning her embrace. She pulled back and smiled at me, "Come on. Let's put these bags in the jeep and head home," She grabbed my bags and put them into the back of the jeep. Home. That was a word I'd have to get used to. This wasn't home. This was a death sentence. This was a nightmare. Maybe I'll wake up from this nightmare that seemed so real. That seemed to want to kill me. To rip me into pieces. To shatter me to the ground.

I got into the passengers seat and buckled my seatbelt. When my seat was buckled we drove outta the parking lot and onto the street. I looked out the window and watched as green blurred past. No brown, just mainly green. I sighed, laying my head on the window.

Emily gave me a warm smile, "It'll be ok. I know it's hard to get used to, after being in Flordia your whole life, but you'll love La Push. It's full of excitement and luxary!" She chimed, stopping at a red light, then turning left.

"You never see the sun," I mumbled, playing with my bangs.

Emily laughed, "Yeah you do. It's rare, but you do see the sun sometimes," She informed me, turning right.

"I'll miss the sun," I murmured, looking out of the window. I'll miss the sun. My friends. Walking on the beach at midnight. I'll miss everything so much. I'll probably die of homesickness. If there's anything like that.

Emily just nodded her head, turning into a driveway, "Here we are!" She chimed, parking and killing the engine. I looked out of the window. We were parked in front of a pale green cabin. Some of the paint is chipping off, but it was the cutest little cabin ever. "Let's go inside. The boys should be here shortly. I still need to make dinner." She mused, getting my duffel bag and handing it to me.

I blinked, looking at her, "Boys?" I asked, grabbing my suitcase.

"My husband Sam. Then you have all the teenagers that hang around the place. I'll introduce you to them when they come home," She promised me with a wink, "They're a hassle, but good for entertainment," She mused, unlocking the house.

I laughed at that, "I'm sure they are," I agreed, nodding my head. She opened the door and I followed her inside, swinging my duffel bag over my shoulder. We walked towards the end of the hall and there was a staircase in the kitchen.

"Your room is upstairs. I could show you it if you like. Or, you could help me cook." She gave me a few suggestions. I thought about it for a minute. If I went to my room, I wouldn't have to meet the guys. She had me at cooking. I loved to cook. It was my favorite hobby, besides my music.

I sighed, "I'll help cook!" I decided. And it wouldn't hurt to know some of the local people around here. I didn't have to be friends with them, right? What would hurt if I just met them?

She smiled at me, "Good. I always need an extra hand," She smiled.

"What are we making?" I asked, setting my suitcase and duffel bag beside the staircase and walking over to where Emily stood beside the stove.

"My famous blueberry muffins." She mused with a smile, like she was savoring a memory. She shook her head and looked at me, "Wanna learn how to make them? These boys eat a lot. They'll need a bunch more then just a dozen," She told me with a wink.

"I'd love to learn," I nodded my head. She smiled at me and started to make the first batch of muffins. When I learnt how to do it, I made some myself and found myself enjoying Emily's company. We talked and laughed, setting our finished projects on the table. A few minutes later the door opened and a roar of laughter and voices came through.

Emily smiled brightly, "They're here," She informed me. She giggled when a Indian looking guy with muscular arms twirled her around in the air. He looked at me and smiled.

"You must be Emily's niece, Callana," He said, shaking my hand, "I'm Sam Uley, Emily's husband," He introduced himself.

"Callana Lanney," I shook his hand. His hand was hard as stone. It was like he was on steroids or something. A few seconds later eight guys and a girl came in, all talking a mile a minute. Though, the girl looked pissed off.

"Boys and Leah, there's someone I want you to meet. Who will be staying here," Sam called. They all stopped talking immediately and looked at me, staring wide eyed. I blushed, looking away abruptly, "This is Callana Lanney. Callana, this is Paul Meraz, Jared Mahan, Embry Call, Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, Seth Clearwater, Leah Clearwater, Brady Jackson, and Collin Smith," He introduced the gang. A chorus of "hi's" went around the room. I glanced at all the guys and stopped at a guy with chocolate brown eyes. He looked muscular – well, they all did – and had the same tattoo as Sam. Actually, everyone had the same tattoo as him. What struck me the most was his eyes. They burned with so much intensity and adoration. No ones ever looked at me like that before. And right when it happened, Sam hauled him outta the room.

"And another one bites the dust," One of them grunted and a roar of laughter erupted, leaving me confused.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>There ya go. I hoped you like it. If it should continue, please, let me know. I want three reviews. THREE! No more, no less. Then, it doesn't matter how many reviews I get. I just want to know if I should continue this or not. Ok? Ok. ENJOY!

~TheRymingFox~


End file.
